tdusersfandomcom-20200215-history
KoopaKidJr. as "Dirk" (Roleplay: The Final Season)
13:03 Koops ~Koops@pool-108-5-70-161.nwrknj.east.verizon.net has joined #tdr2 13:03 <@TDIFan13> Hello, there, KoopaKidJr. 13:03 There we go 13:03 Hey 13:03 <@TDIFan13> Before we commence, I would like to point out that everything you say, starting now, will be recorded onto the transcripter. Are we clear on that? 13:03 Like Dateline? 13:03 <@TDIFan13> Sure. Let's start this off, shall we? 13:03 sure 13:03 <@TDIFan13> 1. What character are you auditioning for right now? 13:04 Do I name both if I want to try for 2? 13:04 <@TDIFan13> No, you name one. 13:04 Dirk 13:04 <@TDIFan13> 2. Are you auditioning for any other characters this season? 13:04 Ross BTW quick question 13:04 <@TDIFan13> Yes? 13:05 If I were to get Ross as my character, would I be allowed to make him similar to Cody? An antagonist/anti-hero, but still nerdy? 13:05 <@TDIFan13> I can't answer that right now. 13:05 Alright 13:05 <@TDIFan13> 3. Have you ever acted on Total Drama Roleplay before? 13:06 Do 1 episode moments count? If they do, Justin in the TDWorld finale 13:06 <@TDIFan13> 4. Describe your character for me in three short words. 13:06 Dirk: Cunning, suave, charismatic 13:06 <@TDIFan13> 5. We're getting into the trivia portion of this audition. You will be asked three questions about your character. If you answer all correctly, you have a better shot of getting in. Alright? 13:06 ok 13:07 <@TDIFan13> Q1. Why is someone as rich as Dirk Hoffman joining the show? 13:07 Um...because he wants to earn more money? 13:07 Not the best with trivia XD 13:07 <@TDIFan13> Correct-ish. 13:08 <@TDIFan13> Q2. True or False: Dirk's father is a famous director. 13:08 True 13:08 <@TDIFan13> Incorrect. 13:08 <@TDIFan13> Q3. Name one character from a previous season that has a similar personality to Dirk's. 13:08 Darn 13:08 Male or female? 13:08 <@TDIFan13> Anyone. 13:08 Heather 13:08 <@TDIFan13> Correct. 13:09 <@TDIFan13> Freehugs41 and I will now bring in a random character from a previous roleplay season for you to act with for one minute so we can test your skills. Please don't be embarrassed; we have all done it before. 13:09 ok 13:09 <@TDIFan13> Your assigned character is Lindsay. They will start off with the first sentence in a scene. Please begin. Act as your character. 13:09 ChrisMcChris has changed nick to Lindsay 13:09 <@Lindsay> Hii, Dirk! 13:09 <@Lindsay> *giggle* 13:09 Hey, um...your name is? 13:10 <@Lindsay> Lindsay 13:10 <@Lindsay> :) 13:10 <@Lindsay> Want a sticker? 13:10 <@Lindsay> *gives Dirk a sticker* 13:10 Lindsay, nice name, maybe we can exchange stickers when the show is over 13:10 <@Lindsay> what do you mean? 13:10 <@Lindsay> O.o 13:10 Stickers, kinda like those friendship bracelets, but in sticker form 13:10 <@Lindsay> But...what? 13:11 <@Lindsay> Why when the show is over? 13:11 <@Lindsay> Why not now? 13:11 Well we can start if you really want to 13:11 <@Lindsay> Start what? 13:11 The stickers 13:11 Giving each other stickers 13:11 <@Lindsay> Okay :) 13:11 <@Lindsay> Do you like my shoes? 13:12 I always loved a woman with cowboy boots 13:12 <@Lindsay> :o 13:12 <@Lindsay> okay. 13:12 <@Lindsay> Wait, you're a boy, right? 13:12 Yeah 13:12 <@TDIFan13> Thank you for auditioning. Do you have any other characters that you would like to audition for? If not, please leave the chatroom. 13:12 Ross 13:13 <@TDIFan13> Alright, I'll be right back Category:Total Drama Roleplay season five auditions Category:Auditions Category:Total Drama Roleplay auditions